who can answer
by aicchan
Summary: ni Fic lebih gila lagi. gara-gara akhir-akhir ini aku lagi seneng ma itachi---jadi deh fic yang ajaib in. wehehehehe... read and reviwes as alwayz yaaaaaa


**Who Can Answer**

Chara: Gaara – Naruto

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

B 

ulan purnama perak menghiasi sudut angkasa kelam yang dimeriahkan sekumpulan bintang yang memamerkan kilau cahaya mereka. Udara malam menyelimuti malam di sebuah wilayah hutan yang berbatasan dengan Kaze no Kuni. Di antara rimbunnya pepohonan, tampaklah 3 orang yang beristirahat di bawah sebuah pohon besar dan menghangatkan diri di dekat api unggun. mereka adalah tim 7 yang berasal dari Konoha Gakure. Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Naruto. ketiga orang itu berada dalam sebuah misi yang mengharuskan mereka untuk menemukan Kage dari Suna Gakure, yaitu Gaara; sahabat Naruto sejak 2 ½ tahun lalu, yang dibawa oleh organisasi Akatsuki yang mengincar Shukaku di dalam tubuh Gaara.

Tapi, setelah mencari selama tiga hari, mereka tidak berhasil menemukan keberadaan Kage itu. yang lebih parah lagi, mereka malah mendapat kabar dari Uchiha Itachi – Anggota Akatsuki yang juga Nukenin dari Konoha – kalau Gaara sudah tewas karena Bijuu dalam tubuhnya berhasil ditarik keluar. Kabar itu jelas saja membuat Naruto menjadi _down_, dan hingga kini, pemuda itu belum bicara sepatah katapun. Sakura dan Kakashi hanya bisa memandang bisu pada Naruto yang seakan sudah enggan hidup, namun tidak juga ingin mati.

Sakura menggali lagi tanah tempatnya menanak nasi dengan memakai bambu. Dia membersihkan bambu itu dan membelahnya jadi dua. Aroma nasi yang tertanak dengan pas itu sangat menggugah selera, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"—Makanlah sedikit." Sakura membawa nasi yang disajikan dengan lauk seadanya itu pada Naruto, "Sejak kemarin kau belum makan apa-apa 'kan?"

Naruto menggeleng.

Sakura memandang Kakashi yang lalu memberi isyarat untuk membiarkan Naruto sendiri. Lalu Sakura meletakkan nasi itu di dekat Naruto dan kembali ke tempatnya sendiri.

"Dia bisa sakit kalau begini terus." Kata Sakura lirih.

"Aku tahu—tapi kita tidak bisa m.emaksanya, dan kurasa dia juga tidak akan pulih dengan cepat." Kakashi mengambil jatah makannya sendiri, "Besok pagi-pagi sekali kita kembali ke Suna. Dan setelah melaporkan hal ini, kita segera pulang ke Konoha."

Sakura melirik Naruto yang '_mojok' _sendiri di tempat yang cukup jauh dari api unggun, "Setelah ini akan bagaimana—"

"Maksudmu?"

"…. Padahal—aku sudah berjanji akan menjadi lebih kuat agar bisa membantunya, tapi—ternyata aku tetap tidak berguna." Sakura menghapus air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, "Bagaimana ini—Sensei…."

Kakashi diam, tidak berkomentar. Di dalam hatinya dia menyesal karena membiarkan anak seumur Naruto dan Sakura harus mengalami jalan hidup yang rumit dan penuh penderitaan macam ini. Malam itu—waktu berjalan sangat lambat. Suara kayu yang hancur karena tertelan api menjadi satu-satunya suara yang mengisi kesunyian diantara mereka….

Akhirnya setelah merasakan waktu yang seakan berhenti, matahari pun mulai muncul dan menggantikan kedudukan bulan di angkasa. Sinarnya masih bersinar redup saat itu tapi tim 7 sudah bersiap untuk kembali ke Suna.

Selama perjalanan, Naruto merasa langkahnya berat seperti dipasak paku besi dan menancap di tanah. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa kembali ke Suna dan mengabarkan berita seperti ini. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya segera setelah dia melihat gerbang alam Suna terbentang di hadapannya.

Sakura menghampiri Naruto dan menyentuh kedua bahunya, "Kau tidak sendiri. Kita masuk sama-sama…." Kata Sakura.

Lalu Kakashi membimbing mereka masuk dalam desa yang terletak di tengah padang pasir itu. disana, mereka bertemu dengan Temari dan Kankurou, 2 kakak kandung Gaara dan juga beberapa orang Jonin dan tetua Suna. Kakashi menyampaikan kabar duka ini pada mereka. Wajah terkejut dan sedih terpancar jelas pada seluruh orang yang ada disana. Temari bahkan sudah tidak sanggup bersikap tegar dan akhirnya menangis di belakang Kankurou yang tampaknya masih punya tekad untuk berusaha tidak meneteskan airmatanya.

Melihat itu, dada Naruto seakan dirobek pisau tajam dan mengeluarkan seisi tubuhnya. Dia jatuh berlutut dengan airmata yang membanjiri pipinya, "Maaf—" Katanya lirih, "Maafkan aku…. Aku tidak menepati janji…. Aku tidak membawanya pulang…. Aku—aku…." Tenggorokan Naruto tercekat dan dia menunduk tidak bersuara lagi.

Temari menghampiri Naruto dan dia berlutut di hadapan Naruto, "Sudah—tidak apa-apa." Temari menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto, "Jangan menangis…. Aku—Kami tidak menyalahkanmu."

"—Tapi aku…. Aku…. Tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Aku…." Airmata Naruto jatuh di genggaman tangan Temari.

Temari lalu memeluk Naruto, "Menangis terus tidak akan membawanya pulang. Sudah…" Temari menghentikan tangisnya sendiri, "Kau sudah berusaha—dan kami berterima kasih kau begitu peduli padanya." Dia menegakkan badan Naruto, "Terima kasih…."

Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian berdiri bersamaan dengan Temari. Sakura mendekatinya. Melihat wajah cemas gadis itu, Naruto meminta maaf karena sudah menjadi lemah. Dan Sakura memberi Naruto senyumannya yang tulus.

Setelah itu, tim 7 pun segera meninggalkan Suna dan kembali ke Konoha, desa mereka tercinta. Saat itu mereka tidak tahu kalau sebuah babak baru telah dirancang oleh seseorang nun jauh disana. Sebuah babak yang mungkin akan mengakhiri mimpi buruk yang seakan datang bertubi-tubi ini….



Di lain tempat yang jauh dari peradaban manusia. Tampaklah Uchiha Itachi berjalan seorang diri menyusuri padang rumput yang sepi. Dia menuju ke sebuah gua besar yang tersembuyi diantara pepohonan dan juga ilalang tinggi. Dia masuk dalam gua itu dan bertemu dengan rekannya sesama anggota Akatsuki di dalam sana, Hoshigaki Kisame.

"Kau sudah kembali." Kata Kisame masih tetap duduk dan tidak beranjak, "Bagaimana dengan mereka?"

"—Sudah berada dalam susunan rencana. Begitu juga dengan 'ketua'." Kata Itachi, "Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Dia memandang seseorang yang terbaring di sudut gua itu.

"Baru saja tidur. Tadi sempat bangun dan menanyakanmu."

Itachi mendekati sosok yang terbaring itu, "—Benar-benar anak yang aneh. Segampang itu dia percaya pada apa yang aku katakan. Apa dia tidak berpikir kalau aku berbohong."

Kisame menghampiri Itachi, "Anak itu sudah mengalami penderitaan sama banyaknya denganmu. Setidaknya itulah yang selalu dialami seorang Jinchuuriki. Mungkin karena perjalanan hidupnya penuh dengan duri tajam—anak ini mempunyai pemikiran yang sama sekali berbeda dengan anak seumurannya."

Itachi duduk di sebelah sosok yang tak lain adalah Gaara, Kazekage yang telah dikabarkan tewas olehnya pada tim 7 Konoha. Itachi memandang Gaara cukup lama, "—Keajaiban apa yang membuatnya bertahan hidup setelah Bijuu terengut dari dirinya. Bukankah Jinchuuriki itu hidup dari roh Bijuu?"

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak paham. Tapi kurasa, keinginannya untuk hidup lebih kuat dari pengaruh Bijuu dalam tubuhnya. Dia tipe orang yang menarik perhatianku."

Itachi kembali berdiri, "Kalau begitu—aku akan pergi mengumpulkan informasi lagi."

Saat Itachi hendak pergi, Kisame menahannya, "Kau tetaplah disini. Biar aku yang pergi, kalau kau terus yang keluar, 'ketua' pasti akan curiga."

"Ah—Ya, kau benar."

"Nah—Sampai jumpa nanti." Kisame membawa pedang besarnya dan meninggalkan tempat persembunyian mereka."

Saat itu Itachi mulai menyalakan api unggun karena malam mulai meraja. Tak lama, Gaara pun akhirnya bangun.

"Sudah bangun?"

Gaara menoleh pada Itachi, "Aku—sudah lama tertidur?"

"Menurut Kisame, baru beberapa menit saja." Itachi meratakan nyala api, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Entahlah." Gaara berdiri dengan berpegang pada dinding gua. Saat hendak melangkah, tenaga yang memang hanya sedikit langsung hilang dan Gaara pun langsung jatuh.

Itachi membantunya berdiri lagi, "Kalau begini artinya kau tidak baik-baik saja." Itachi memapah Gaara hingga ke dekat api unggun dan menyuruhnya duduk sambil bersandar.

"—Kau…. Sudah memberitahukan Naruto _tentang'ku'_?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ya…."

"Lalu?"

"…. Dia meneriakiku 'Pembohong', kau tahu, suaranya keras sekali."

Gaara tersenyum tertahan, "—Kalau semua usai, mungkin dia akan benar-benar membenciku."

Itachi memandang Gaara, "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak kembali saja pada mereka. Bukankah banyak yang menunggumu?"

"Aku—mungkin hanya ingin sedikit menenangkan diri saja. Apalagi setelah aku tahu tentang masalahmu saat ini—aku tidak bisa diam saja."

Itachi memandang kobar api yang menyala di hadapannya, "Ini karena mulut besar Kisame. Bisa-bisanya membicarakan 'hal itu' di hadapanmu."

"…. Dia tidak tahu kalau saat itu aku belum mati 'kan? Bukan salahnya. Dan—bukankah menyenangkan mempunyai orang yang begitu memperhatikanmu?"

Itachi tidak menjawabnya. Dia hanya diam dan memainkan kayu yang dia pegang. Sejenak diantara mereka hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin dan juga lolongan binatang buas jauh di sana.

Akhirnya Gaara pun bicara lagi, "Lalu—tentang Sasuke, apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Kisame dan aku bergantian mencari wilayah persembunyian Orochimaru. Dan kurasa hal itu akan membawa kita—cepat atau lambat—untuk bertemu lagi dengan tim Kakashi."

"…." Gaara terbayang wajah Naruto yang terakhir dia kenang, "Padahal belum sempat aku melihatnya, ternyata sudah jadi begini."

Itachi kembali memandang Gaara, "Kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk ikut dalam rencanaku ini." Katanya, "—Aku heran, kau begitu mudahnya percaya padaku. Apa kau tidak curiga padaku yang merupakan anggota organisasi yang hendak membunuhmu? –Kau ini sebenarnya terlalu polos atau malah terlalu bodoh—?"

Gaara balas memandang Itachi, "—Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang aku tahu dengan jelas, matamu yang memandangku; bukanlah mata seorang pembohong. Selain itu—aku juga tahu rasanya _terpisah_ dari saudara sendiri." Bara api melompat dari api unggun dan padam begitu menyentuh tanah. "Kau seperti aku dulu. Memakai topeng tegar dan tidak peduli, walau sebenarnya merindukan sebuah kehangatan."

Itachi memandang pemuda yang sebaya dengan adiknya itu, "…. Kau ini ternyata memang aneh."

Dan setelah itu, mereka sama-sama diam. Karena pada dasarnya mereka memang pendiam. Di sela kesibukannya untuk menjaga nyala api, Itachi sesekali memandang Gaara yang sudah tertidur lagi. Sebuah senyum terlintas di wajah Itachi yang biasanya _cool_ itu, dan saat itu wajahnya tampak begitu lembut, seakan sosoknya sebagai anggota Akatsuki yang terkenal tanpa ampun, terhapus begitu saja….



"Apa benar dia ada di sana?" Tanya Itachi segera setelah Kisame kembali membawa kabar tentang keberadaan Orochimaru.

"100. Aku juga lihat bocah rubah itu lewat daerah ini beberapa saat lalu."

"Naruto—" Gumam Gaara.

"Kalau begitu kita susul mereka." Ujar Itachi, "Kau ikut?" Tanyanya pada Gaara.

"…. Ya—Semakin cepat dimulai, semakin cepat akan selesai."

Kisame menyeringai, "Aku suka sifatmu, bocah pasir."

Setelah itu mereka menuju jalur yang dikatakan Kisame dan berhasil membuntuti tim Naruto hingga ke sebuah bangunan tua yang sudah tidak terawat.

"Kenapa Kakashi tidak bersama mereka?" Itachi memandang heran pada 2 orang yang ada di kejauhan sana.

"Entahlah—Yang ku tahu, yang memimpin mereka adalah seorang Anbu." Ujar Kisame.

"Anbu menjadi pembimbing tim? Aneh sekali."

Gaara memandang dengan seksama sosok Naruto yang sudah tumbuh dewasa. Sebenarnya ingin dia keluar dan menemui temannya itu, akan tetapi kalau dia melakukannya—sama saja dia menghalangi rencana Itachi untuk mengambil adiknya dari tangan Orochimaru; jadi dia hanya diam dan mengawasi situasi.

Dari tempat tersembunyi, Itachi, Kisame dan Gaara mengamati apa yang terjadi. Mulai dari pertikaian dengan anggota kelompok Naruto yang baru, Sai, hingga kemunculan Sasuke dihadapan mereka. Mereka semua terkejut melihat kehebatan Sasuke yang sudah diluar batas kewajaran seorang pemuda berusia 15 tahun, yang bahkan mampu mengalahkan Naruto yang ada dalam kondisi semi-transformasi dengan Kyuubi….

"—Itu Joutai 'Chi' milik Orochimaru. Ternyata Sasuke benar-benar menjadi anak emasnya." Itachi mencari posisi lain agar dia bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas lagi.

"Kalau begini, kesempatannya hanya 30, Joutai 'Chi' tidak bisa dilepaskan apabila penggunanya tidak kita bunuh." Ujar Kisame.

"Jadi—kesempatannya hanya kalau kita bisa membunuh Orochimaru?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tidak mudah seperti itu. Orochimaru benar-benar ular berwujud manusia. Seluruh otaknya penuh dengan kelicikan yang keji."

Gaara memandang Itachi. Walau raut wajahnya tenang, dia tahu kalau ada kilat kemarahan dalam sorot matanya. Lalu Gaara pun berdiri dan mendekati Itachi, "Setidaknya kita tahu arah tujuan kepergian Sasuke. Kita bisa mengejarnya. Masih ada waktu 6 bulan lagi."

Itachi mengangguk, "Ya—masih ada 6 bulan lagi." Ulangnya. Saat itu, dia melihat kalau kelompok Konoha itu akan meninggalkan tempat, "Kita mulai sekarang. Kalian siap?"

Baik Gaara maupun Kisame mengangguk.

"Rencana dimulai. Kisame, kau pancing mereka ke tempat yang ku tunjuk tadi. Dan kau Gaara, sesuaikan timingmu." Itachi lalu melesat pergi.

"Nah bocah pasir—bersiaplah dengan tokoh antagonismu." Kisame menenteng pedangnya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Ku harap kau bersenang-senang."

Gaara memandang Kisame yang langsung menghadang Naruto dari depan. Setelah itu dia pun menyusul Itachi yang menunggu di sebuah area yang ditumbuhi pepohonan besar. Gaara pun bersembunyi di salah satu pohon dan menanti kedatangan 'tombol start' dari keseluruhan rencana Itachi

Kurang dari 15 menit, akhirnya Kisame membawa Naruto cs ke tempat Itachi. Dari tempatnya berada, Gaara bisa mendengar dengan jelas semua ucapan Naruto….

"Kau lagi—Sekarang apa kau mengincarku?" Kata Naruto lantang.

"Selama kau masih seorang Jinchuuriki, takdirmu tidak akan lepas dari kami." Itachi kembali menjadi 'Akatsuki' yang bengis.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN MENDAPATKAN AKU!!! RASENGAAAN!!!"

Angin berderu dan berpusat pada tangan Naruto. dia langsung menyerang Itachi tanpa menunggu lagi. Gaara mengintip dari pohon tempatnya bersembunyi, dia lihat Itachi bisa dengan mudahnya mengelak dari serangan Naruto itu.

"—Ternyata dia juga bertambah kuat…." Gumam Gaara, "Apa Sabaku no Tate tanpa Shukaku akan mampu menghalangi Jutsu miliknya itu?" Gaara terdiam sejenak, "—Harus bisa." Katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Gaara terus melihat pertarungan yang menjadi milik Naruto yang semakin bisa mendesak Itachi. Di sisi lain, Gaara melihat kalau Kisame menghadang laju 3 orang lainnya, "—Ini saatnya…." Gaara berdiri dan memandang wajah Naruto sejenak, "—Maaf ya, kita harus bertemu dalam situasi yang seperti ini." Katanya pelan. Dan setelah itu, Gaara pun meng-_cast_ Sabaku no Tate diantara Itachi dan Naruto. dentuman besar terjadi saat Rasengan Naruto menghantam dinding pasir itu.

Saat asap reda, Naruto terkejut melihat benteng pasir yang sudah sangat dia kenal. Dan dia lebih terkejut lagi saat dinding pasir itu hilang dan menampakkan sosok yang dia pikir sudah mati sebulan yang lalu. Sosok sahabat yang belum dia temui selama 2 ½ tahun ini. Dan bukan hanya Naruto saja yang terkejut, Sakura pun tidak percaya ada apa yang dia lihat saat itu. suasana pun mendadak menjadi sepi.

"…. Ga—Gaara…." Desis Naruto begitu melihat Gaara berdiri tegap di hadapannya, "Ka—Kau—kau hidup?" Ekspresi Naruto jadi berantakan, seperti diantara akan tertawa dan menangis sekaligus. "Gaara…." Naruto melangkah perlahan mendekati Gaara, namun saat itu dia dipaksa mundur oleh sabetan dari sebuah cakar pasir raksasa.

Jelas saja itu membuat Naruto kebingungan, "—Gaara…. kau kenapa? Kenapa menyerangku?" Tanya Naruto bingung, "Ini aku—Aku Naruto… Apa kau sudah lupa padaku?" Hati Naruto miris saat melihat mata Gaara yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda kalau Gaara mendengarkan ucapannya.

Saat itu Itachi berdiri di depan Gaara, "Percuma kau panggil dia." Katanya.

Pandangan Naruto beralih pada Itachi. Wajahnya tampak murka, "Kau—DASAR BRENGSEK!!" Maki Naruto, "Kau bilang kalau Gaara sudah tewas dan sekarang dia jadi begini. APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA?!!"

"Naruto…." Sakura bergidik melihat Naruto yang memang sedang _bad_ _mood_ itu.

Itachi memandang Naruto tajam, "Anak ini memang sudah mati. Dan seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, karena kau jadi bisa bertemu dengannya lagi." Itachi memberi isyarat agar Kisame kembali padanya. Kisame lalu berpindah ke sebelah Gaara yang kini menjadi '_boneka'_ milik Itachi.

"Kau!!!" Getar kemarahan ketara jelas dalam suara Naruto, "KAU MEMANG BRENGSEK!! KEMBALIKAN GAARA PADAKU!! KEMBALIKAN DIAAA!!!" Teriak Naruto berang.

"Jangan gegabah, Naruto!!!"

"LEPASKAN AKU, YAMATO TAICHOU!!" Naruto meronta dari cengkraman Yamato, pembimbingnya yang baru.

"Dinginkan kepalamu. Aku tidak tahu dia siapamu, tapi yang sudah mati tidak akan hidup lagi."

Saat itu tubuh Naruto merosot lemas. Sakura menenangkannya, "Yamato Taichou benar. Sadarlah Naruto, Itachi hanya menggunakannya untuk membuatmu lemah."

"Gadis yang pintar. Mungkin aku salah tidak memperhitungkan keberadaanmu di dekat Jinchuuriki itu." Kata Itachi.

"JANGAN SEBUT NARUTO DENGAN KATA JINCHUURIKI!!!" Bentak Sakura. "Kau sama sekali tidak berperasaan. Kau benar-benar keji." Airmata mengalir di pipi Sakura.

"…. Kalau memang benar… Gaara adalah alat bagi kalian untuk menangkapku…." Naruto melepaskan diri dari Yamato dan Sakura, "Lebih baik—LEBIH BAIK AKU MEMBAWA TUBUHNYA PULANG DARIPADA HARUS MELIHATNYA MENJADI SEPERTI INI!!"

"NARUTOOOO!!!!" Sakura dan Yamato tidak kuasa lagi untuk menahan Naruto.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!! Oodama Rasengan!!" Bunshin Naruto serentak mengeluarkan Rasengan dan membuat bulatan Chakra besar yang menyala merah karena bercampur dengan Chakra milik Kyuubi.

Namun saat itu—Gaara beralih ke depan Itachi. Jelas saja hal itu membuat Naruto langsung mengarahkan serangannya ke arah yang lain. Ledakan besar telak mengenai pohon besar di daerah itu dan merobohkan batang kokoh itu.

Naruto mendarat beberapa langkah dari hadapan Gaara. Kepalannya bergetar dan tertutup rapat hingga mengalirkan darah segar. Lalu dia pun jatuh berlutut dengan badan gemetaran.

"Kenapa—?! Kau bilang ingin membawanya pulang," Kata Itachi memanasi. "Kau selalu saja gagal. Gagal merebut Sasuke dari Orochimaru, gagal menyelamakan Kazekage ini. Hidupmu hanyalah kegagalan."

"TIDAAAAK!!!"

"Kau tidak pernah berhasil dalam menjalankan misimu. Bukankah lebih baik kau serahkan Kyuubi pada kami dan kau bisa bertemu dengan Kazekage ini di alam sana."

Naruto menggeretakkan giginya, "AKU BUKAN ORANG GAGAL SEPERTI KATAMU!!!" Walau begitu, dia tidak mampu menahan rembesan air dari matanya.

"JANGAN DENGARKAN DIA, NARUTOOO!!!" Pekik Sakura.

Sai yang sejak tadi diam, akhirnya mengeluarkan media Ninjutsu miliknya, yaitu kertas dan pena. Dia mulai menggoreskan bentuk hewan buas dan menghidupkannya dengan Chakra. 3 hewan hasil lukisan Sai itu langsung menyerang Gaara, tapi dengan mudah ditepis dengan pasir yang masih mengambang di udara.

"Percuma, kemampuannya masih seperti saat dia masih '_hidup'_ dulu. Selama ada dia, kami tidak akan tersentuh." Ujar Kisame.

"Sial!! Orang itu kuat." Sai terus mencoba, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Seluruh serangannya berhasil dipatahkan oleh Gaara.

"Ikutlah dengan kami, kau akan terbebas dari penderitaan hidup ini." Itachi mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto.

Naruto berdiri dengan gontai.

"Naruto!!" Cegah Sakura saat Naruto berjalan menuju Itachi, "Jangan, Naruto!! JANGAN DENGARKAN DIAAAAA!!!!!"

BUAK!! Pukulan telak menghantam wajah Itachi dan membuatnya tersungkur. Kisame yang tidak menyangka akan ada serangan macam itu tidak sempat bereaksi. Sedangkan Gaara –_terpaksa_– hanya diam saja. Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya kuat-kuat dan memandang Itachi penuh amarah.

"Kubunuh kau!! KU BUNUH KAAAAUUUU!!!!" Naruto menerjang ke arah Itachi dan menyiapkan pukulan selanjutnya. Akan tetapi, kali ini tubuhnya tertahan oleh pasir milik Gaara, "Ggghhh—JANGAN GANGGU AKU!!!" Pasir itu terberai dengan kekuatan Naruto. Gaara terhuyung mundur saat pasirnya lepas kendali darinya.

Yang kedua, Kisame menghalanginya, namun sekali lagi Naruto berhasil lolos dari Kisame setelah melempar tubuh besar Kisame dengan Chakra Kyuubi. Dan saat itu, pukulan Naruto bersarang tepat di dada Itachi dan membuatnya memuntahkan darah segar.

Gaara kembali melilitkan pasirnya pada Naruto, takut kalau Naruto akan benar-benar membunuh Itachi. Kali ini Gaara menahan Naruto sekuat tenaga dan menjauhkannya dari Itachi. Sementara itu, Kisame membantu Itachi berdiri.

"Cih—Kau memang bocah yang menarik." Itachi menyuruh Gaara melepaskan Naruto. Gaara pun menghempaskan tubuh Naruto ke arah Yamato yang dengan sigap menangkapnya. "Ingatlah Naruto—kegagalan akan selalu menghantuimu. Aku tidak sabar menunggu saat Orochimaru memakan jiwa temanmu itu dan mengambil alih tubuhnya. Saat itu pasti kau memohon pada kami untuk dibunuh." Itachi menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau—" Naruto memandang Itachi tanpa sanggup bergerak, karena Chakra-nya sudah habis.

"—Kita pergi, Gaara." Kata Itachi.

Gaara berbalik dan berjalan menuju Itachi.

"GAARA!!" Teriak Naruto, tapi Gaara tidak bergeming dan terus berjalan, "GAARA!! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBAWAMU PULANG!! AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBAWAMU PULANG!!!"

"Percuma kau berteriak macam itu. Dia tidak akan mendengarmu." Kisame memapah Itachi, "Sampai jumpa, Rubah cilik." Dan ketiga orang itu menghilang dari pandangan Naruto cs.

"SIAL!!" Naruto menghantamkan pukulannya ke tanah, "Lagi-lagi…. kenapa selalu begini?"

"Naruto…" Sakura berlutut di sebelah Naruto, "Jangan takut. Kita pasti bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Menyelamatkan Sasuke—juga Gaara." Katanya, "Kau tidak sendiri…." Naruto mengangguk dan dia menurut saat Sakura menyuruhnya berdiri, "Kita pulang—kembali ke rumah."

Naruto mengangguk lagi, akan tetapi saat akan beranjak pergi, tubuh Naruto limbung dan dalam sedetik dia pun jatuh pingsan….

Sementara itu, Gaara dan Kisame membawa Itachi kembali ke gua persembunyian mereka. Luka yang diderita Itachi cukup serius.

"Itachi, lukamu?" Kisame mendudukan Itachi di dekat sungai kecil yang terdekat dengan gua persembunyian mereka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Itachi. Sesekali dia terbatuk sambil mencengkram dadanya.

"…. Ini airnya—" Gaara membawakan sewadah air bersih untuk Itachi. Itachi pun meminumnya sekali teguk, "Bagaimana?"

"—Jauh lebih baik. Tenaga anak itu bukan main…."

"Kau terlalu meremehkannya. Lihat! Begini jadinya." Kisame membuka jubah Akatsuki milik Itachi. Dari balik ninja suit yang dikenakan Itachi, Kisame dan Gaara bisa melihat memar besar yang berdarah di dada Itachi.

"—Dia sudah jauh lebih kuat." Kata Gaara, "Tidak ku sangka dia bisa menghancurkan Chakra pada pasir tadi."

"Juga membantingku. Benar-benar bocah yang unik." Lanjut Kisame. Lalu dia memberikan kain basah pada Itachi, "Bersihkan lukamu! Aku akan mencari tanaman obat." Dia berdiri dan menghilang ke dalam hutan.

Itachi bersandar pada batu di tepi sungai itu, "Kurasa aku terlalu meremehkannya."

"Sudah aku katakan. Dia itu ninja penuh kejutan no. 1 di Konoha."

"Ya—Kau benar." Itachi mengompres lukanya dan membersihkan darah yang mengalir, "Kita sudah menekan tombol start. Tidak bisa berhenti sebelum mencapai finish. Waktu kita 6 bulan."

Gaara lalu berdiri.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Mengambil air lagi." Gaara membawa wadah bambu itu dan menuju hilir sungai yang cukup jauh dari Itachi.

Dari sana, dia memikirkan tentang cerita Itachi yang dia dengar dari Kisame. Kisah seorang kakak yang tega membantai seluruh klan-nya hanya demi menyelamatkan nyawa adiknya. Seorang kakak yang tega menyandang gelar sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin hanya demi keselamatan adik semata wayangnya….

"—Kau sungguh orang yang beruntung, Uchiha Sasuke. Sayang—kau dibutakan oleh nafsu balas dendam pada orang yang sudah memperpanjang umurmu hingga saat ini." Gaara mengisi wadah bambu itu dengan air sungai yang jernih, "…. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu saat kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di masa lalu kalian…." Gaara menutup wadah bambu itu dan membawanya kembali pada Itachi.

"Mengambil air saja lama sekali."

Gaara tidak menjawab. Dia meletakkan wadah itu di dekat Itachi, namun saat itu tangannya mendadak mati rasa dan dia pun menjatuhkan wadah minum itu.

"Kenapa?"

"… Tidak tahu—tiba-tiba jadi mati rasa." Gaara mencengkram bahu kanannya, "Mungkin karena aku memakai Chakra terlalu berlebih hari ini."

Itachi melihat getaran di tangan Gaara, "Tanpa Shukaku—wajar kalau tubuhmu belum terbiasa bekerja keras."

"Ya—ku rasa juga begitu." Nyeri makin terasa di pundak Gaara.

Melihat itu, Itachi menarik Gaara ke dekatnya, dia menyentuh pundak Gaara. Lalu saat itu Gaara merasakan nyeri di tangannya semakin berkurang. Lama kelamaan menghilang seluruhnya.

"…. Masih sakit?"

Gaara menggeleng.

"Setelah ini lebih baik kau melatih Chakra-mu sendiri. Kalau terlalu memaksa, tubuhmu bisa hancur." Itachi membuang kain di dadanya –yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah– ke tanah. Dia lalu berdiri dan masuk ke gua.

Gaara mengikutinya, "Kisame-San belum kembali…." Kata Gaara sebelum masuk ke gua.

"—Biarkan saja. Dia itu paling suka berjalan-jalan di hutan waktu malam hari." Itachi menyalakan api unggun dan duduk di dekatnya. Gaara pun duduk di hadapannya, "…. Besok aku akan membawamu ke 'markas' Akatsuki."

Gaara memandang Itachi, "…. Untuk apa?"

"Kalau aku terus menyembunyikanmu, dan ketahuan oleh anggota Akatsuki yang lain, bisa gawat akibatnya. Jadi lebih baik aku memperkenalkanmu sebagai 'boneka'ku. Lagipula, kalau mereka sudah melihatmu di pihak mereka, tidak akan ada kejanggalan dalam membicarakan keberadaan Jinchuuriki yang lain."

"Bicara tentang Jinchuuriki—sebenarnya apa tujuan Akatsuki mengumpulkan kesembilan Bijuu yang ada? Dan kenapa pula kau harus bergabung dengan mereka?"

Itachi memandang Gaara sekilas, lalu dia mulai bercerita, "…. Aku tahu mungkin cara ini salah. Tapi—aku dengar dari 'ketua' kalau kesembilan Bijuu itu dikumpulkan, maka satu permohonan, apapun itu, akan dikabulkan. Aku berfikir—walau klan Uchiha telah merencanakan untuk melenyapkan Sasuke…. Setidaknya—aku ingin mengembalikan ayah dan ibu padanya." Wajah Itachi yang terkena cahaya api unggun tampak sedikit sedih.

Gaara jadi berfikir, betapa berat beban yang dipikul Itachi saat ini. Mungkin sebenarnya bayang-bayang penyesalan menghantui benaknya, tapi dia telah memilih hidup demi adiknya.

"Malam sudah larut. Kau tidurlah terlebih dahulu." Kata Itachi. Besok kita berangkat pagi sekali."

Gaara mengangguk lalu dia berdiri dan menuju ke tempatnya tidur di sudut belakang gua. Walau sudah berbaring, kantuk belum juga datang, dan waktu kosong itu membuat Gaara teringat wajah Naruto yang dia lihat tadi.

"…. Kau pasti bisa mengatasi semua ini, Naruto—aku tahu itu…."

Dan—Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, keesokan harinya Gaara dibawa oleh Itachi dan Kisame ke markas Akatsuki. Disana dia berhadapan langsung dengan seluruh anggota organisasi itu. Gaara yang terlatih untuk tidak memperlihatkan emosinya, sukses dalam perannya sebagai boneka yang tidak melihat atau pun tidak mendengar. Jadi—selama para anggota Akatsuki itu merencanakan usaha penangkapan atas diri Naruto, Gaara hanya berdiri diam dan memasang telinga baik-baik agar tidak ada informasi yang dia lewatkan.

Setelah pertemuan itu selesai, dia bersama Itachi dan Kisame kembali menyusun rencana untuk langkah selanjutnya.

"Seperti yang kita kira, Akatsuki tidak akan melepaskan Naruto begitu saja. Jadi sebelum ketua mengirim orang lain untuk memburunya, aku akan mengajukan diri. Selain itu, semakin cepat kita pancing Naruto menuju ke tempat dimana Orochimaru berada, semakin baik untuk kita." Ujar Itachi.

"Jadi keberadaan Orochimaru itu sudah ditemukan?" Tanya Gaara heran, karena sepengetahuannya tidak satupun dari mereka pergi lebih dari 2 hari belakangan ini.

"…. Aku sudah menemukannya." Kata Kisame menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, "Atau lebih tepatnya, diberitahu."

"Oleh?"

"Salah seorang anak buahnya yang berhasil aku tangkap dan aku interograsi."

"…. Lalu kemana orang itu sekarang."

Kisame menyeringai aneh, "—Mungkin sedang mendaftarkan diri pada Shinigami." Katanya santai.

Gaara sudah tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutannya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk diam saja.

"Sudah diputuskan, kita cari waktu yang tepat dan terus memantau Konoha."

"Baiklah. Aku yang akan pergi terlebih dahulu." Kata Kisame, "Shinobi Konoha membuatku penasaran." Lanjutnya.

"…. Boleh saja—asal kau tidak membuat onar disana sebelum kami datang. Kau itu kan mudah terbawa nafsu memburu orang yang kuat." Itachi memandang rekannya yang agak 'buas' itu. Kisame hanya menyeringai dan setelah itu, dia pun melesat pergi. "—Kita anggap itu 'iya'." Itachi lalu memandang ke sekeliling, "Setidaknya sampai saat ini kita aman. Ayo!" Dia mengajak Gaara menjauh dari tempat yang masih dekat dengan markas Akatsuki itu.



Ternyata observasi mereka ke Konoha berhasil nihil. Keberadaan Naruto tidak diketahui. Lalu—dari informasi yang berhasil mereka kumpulkan, barulah diketahui kalau Naruto tengah berlatih dengan Kakashi. Setidaknya sudah 3 bulan ini mereka pergi.

"Bagaimana ini—kalau kita tidak bisa melacak keberadaannya— 'ketua' pasti mengirim orang untuk mencari Naruto." Ujar Kisame.

"…. Kita harus terus mengumpulkan informasi. Bisa gawat kalau 'ketua' melibatkan diri." Sahut Itachi, "Sementara ini kita awasi Konoha terus. Beberapa kali aku lihat ninja Oto berkeliaran di sini."

"Mungkin tidak kalau kita menyusup lagi ke dalam desa seperti dulu?" Usul Kisame.

"Bisa—tapi akan lebih sulit. Karena mereka juga pasti makin waspada."

"Lalu—apa kita harus berdiam diri dan menunggu? 3 bulan bisa berlalu lebih cepat dari sedetik tahu!" Kisame tampak agak jengkel.

Itachi memandang Konoha di kejauhan, "Aku rasa—mereka kan segera kembali. Mereka pasti tahu kalau sisa 3 bulan ini bukanlah waktu yang panjang untuk memburu Orochimaru."

"Jadi—kau ingin bilang kita harus mengawasi Konoha terus hingga mereka kembali?" Tegas Kisame. Itachi hanya mengangguk. "Haahh—kalau begitu kalian saja yang jaga. Aku mau melampiaskan _stress_-ku ini." Dan dalam sekejap, Kisame pun menghilang dari pandangan.

Gaara mengarahkan pandangannya pada gunung yang di pahat serupa wajah para Hokage dari 5 generasi, "…. Setelah semua ini usai—apa kau berencana untuk kembali ke Konoha?" Tanya Gaara pada Itachi.

Itachi diam cukup lama sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Gaara itu, "…. Seandainya bisa—tapi kurasa kau pasti tahu peraturan shinobi 'kan? Seorang ninja yang melakukan desersi tidak akan pernah diakui sebagai anggota resmi dari sebuah desa ninja lagi. Itu peraturan mutlak dimanapun."

Saat Itachi bicara begitu, Gaara baru ingat tentang peraturan yang dimaksud, "Lalu—apa rencanamu selanjutnya. Kalau ini berhasil, kau juga tidak akan mungkin kembali ke Akatsuki."

Itachi tersenyum simpul pada Gaara, "Biarkan waktu yang menentukan." Katanya singkat, "Kau sendiri—apa rencanamu setelah ini?"

"…. Kembali ke Suna–tentu saja–. Tapi aku tidak yakin apa mereka bisa menerimaku kembali. Salah-salah aku malah dikira hantu gentayangan."

Itachi menahan tawanya, "Puh—kau ini ternyata lucu juga. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya selera humor yang bagus seperti ini." Dia tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Gaara seperti memperlakukan anak berumur 5 tahun. Namun wajah cerianya itu segera terhapus seakan tadi hanyalah ilusi, wajah Itachi kembali murung dan dia menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Gaara.

"Kenapa?"

Itachi meggeleng, "Aku hanya berfikir kalau seandainya aku tidak melakukan semua itu—apa mungkin aku dan Sasuke bisa hidup seperti selayaknya kakak beradik…"

Gaara memandang wajah Itachi sejenak dan kembali memandang Konoha yang dilindungi hijaunya pepohonan, "—Kalau kau tidak melakukannya, yang terjadi hanyalah kematian Sasuke. Kita tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu—dan kau telah memilih jalan yang seperti ini, maka kau harus menyelesaikannya."

"Kau benar—aku sendiri yang memilih jalan ini. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain meneruskannya hingga tuntas." Itachi bersandar pada sebatang pohon, "Ternyata kau ini lebih dewasa dari perkiraanku. Ku pikir kau sama seperti adikku yang bodoh itu atau Naruto yang tidak berfikir panjang sebelum bertindak. Tapi rupanya kau persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Kisame."

"—Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia bilang kau mempunyai cara berpikir yang berbeda dengan anak seusiamu karena kau telah menjalani hidup yang berat dan juga menyiksa. Dan seperti kata Kisame—itulah takdir seorang Jinchuuriki."

"…. Takdir seorang Jinchuuriki…. Takdir yang penuh kebencian dan juga penderitaan. Ya—aku rasa itu benar." Gaara ikut duduk bersandar di batang pohon yang lain, "Hari sudah sore." Gaara melihat matahari mulai terbenam, "Sudah lama aku tidak melihat sore di Konoha ini…."

"Lebih terasa indah kalau situasinya tidak gawat seperti ini." Gumam Itachi.

Gaara tidak memberikan komentarnya lagi—dia hanya diam sambil terus menikmati sinaran jingga itu.



Lalu—setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya Gaara dan Itachi berhasil menemukan keberadaan Naruto. pemuda itu tampak menjadi jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Sambil terus memata-matai, mereka pun mengikuti Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai dan Yamato untuk menuju ke Oto Gakure, tempat Orochimaru berada.

Kisame bergabung dengan mereka begitu mereka memasuki daerah Oto Gakure, "Jadi kali ini kita menuju garis finish?" Tanya Kisame.

"Sepertinya begitu. Setelah ini selesai—selesai pula karirku di Akatsuki." Kata Itachi.

"Aku juga—sebenarnya aku masuk 'kan hanya untuk menantangmu saja." Ujar Kisame.

"Kau ini—sudah selalu kalah denganku masih saja ngotot." Tukas Itachi.

Gaara memandang 2 orang di depannya itu. Entah kenapa jadi mengingatkannya pada hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Mereka berhenti—" Itachi berhenti di cabang pohon yang cukup besar untuk mereka bertiga. "Itu Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Sasuke juga ada."

Gaara memandang sosok Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Orochimaru. Benar-benar persis seperti boneka belaka. Tidak bereaksi apa pun dan hanya menuruti Orochimaru saja. Dari atas pohon, dia bisa melihat bahwa pertarungan penentuan itu sudah dimulai.

"Hei hei—kapan kita masuk? Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi." Kisame menggenggam gagang pedangnya.

"Tidak sekarang—kita tunggu setelah kekuatan mereka sedikit berkurang. Jika kita muncul sekarang—akan percuma."

"Bagaimana kalau Orochimaru melakukan Tensei no Jutsu sekarang?" Tanya Gaara.

Itachi memadang Sasuke yang kini sedang berhadapan dengan Naruto, "—Justru itu yang ku tunggu. Kalau Tensei no Jutsu dihalangi saat proses berlangsung, keberhasilannya mencapai 99."

Mereka pun mengawasi jalannya pertempuran itu. Hingga suatu waktu, Orochimaru berhasil memukul mundur Kakashi dan Yamato yang melawannya. Sementara Sakura dan Sai tidak berkutik menghadapi Kabuto. Naruto sendiri kelihatannya masih berusaha untuk menyadarkan Sasuke. Tapi tidak berhasil. Saat itu Orochimaru memanggil Sasuke kembali ke hadapannya.

"Sebentar lagi." Kata Itachi, "Aku akan menghalangi Jutsu itu. Gaara—kau lindungi Naruto dan lainnya dengan dinding pasirmu, lalu kau Kisame—terserah mau kau apakan si Kabuto itu."

"Kau memberiku mangsa bagus. Aku terima." Kisame menyingkirkan kain yang membungkus pedangnya, "Kita bersenang-senang di dini, bocah pasir."

Gaara melirik Kisame, "—Jangan panggil aku bocah." Gaara berdiri. Dia melihat bahwa Orochimaru mulai melakukan Tensei no Jutsu pada Sasuke. Dan begitu menerima isyarat dari Itachi—mereka pun melaksanakan bagian terakhir dari rencana mereka.

Ledakan terjadi seketika saat Itachi menerobos masuk dalam Tensei Orochimaru. Gaara berdiri di hadapan para shinobi Konoha dan melindungi mereka dengan dinding pasirnya. Sementara Kisame langsung menghadang Kabuto yang hendak menolong tuannya itu.

Naruto melindungi matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi karena semua terjadi begitu cepat. Deru angin menerbangkan pasir dan asap sisa dari ledakan; membutakan mata siapapun yang berada di sana. Setelah semua reda, barulah Naruto dan yang lain mampu melihat dengan jelas.

Saat itu mata Naruto terbeliak kaget melihat sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya, "—Gaara…." Ucapnya lirih. Sakura, Kakashi, Sai dan Yamato juga ikut memandang punggung Gaara. Naruto hendak memanggilnya sekali lagi—tapi ingatan yang ada di otaknya menghalangi niatnya itu.

Gaara menghancurkan dinding pasirnya dan melihat Itachi berhasil menusuk Orochimaru dengan sebilah kunai dan memisahkannya dengan Sasuke.

Itu jelas membuat Naruto dan shinobi Konoha lainnya jadi kebingungan. "A—apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa, "Kenapa kalian melakukan ini?"

"Sial—Itachi—" Orochimaru memuntahkan darah hitam, "Sejak semula kau mengincar ini…."

"Akhirnya kau sadar. Kau tidak bertambah pintar rupanya." Itachi semakin menekankan kunainya pada Orochimaru.

Sasuke pun tampak terguncang melihat kakaknya berdiri di hadapannya, "Kau—Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Dia berdiri dan mencabut pedang pendeknya, "Aku bunuh kau disini!!!" Dia melesat menghujamkan pedang itu pada Itachi.

Tusukan itu tidak mengenai tubuh Itachi karena terhalang pasir yang dikontrol oleh Gaara, "—Adikku yang bodoh. Aku menyuruhmu kuat dengan tenagamu sendiri. kenapa kau meminta bantuan orang lain? Kau tetap anak manja seperti dulu."

"Kkkhh—" Tangan Sasuke gemetar hebat sambil tetap menggenggam pedangnya yang terikat pasir. "Aku tidak peduli—yang jelas aku akan balas dendam padamu."

Itachi lalu menghempaskan tubuh Orochimaru dan menghadap Sasuke, "Tak ada gunanya jika kau tidak membunuhku dengan kekuatanmu sendiri." Itachi lalu bicara pada Gaara tanpa melihatnya, "Lepaskan pasirmu! Aku akan layani dia sesuai keinginannya."

Tanpa bertanya, Gaara menurutinya. Dia melepaskan pasirnya dan membiarkan Itachi berhadapan dengan Sasuke. "—Sekarang—Apa kau akan diam saja dan membiarkan Orochimaru lolos?" Tanya Gaara pada Naruto masih dengan memunggungi pemuda itu.

"Gaara—kau?" Naruto berdiri dengan sempoyongan, "Kau—benar-benar Gaara?"

Saat itu barulah Gaara menoleh dan memandang wajah Naruto yang sepertinya sudah hampir menangis itu, "—Aku tidak merasa pernah merubah namaku sebelum ini."

Airmata Naruto segera meleleh di pipinya begitu mendengar kata-kata Gaara, "Kau ini—Kenapa kau…."

"Aku ceritakan nanti. Sekarang—selesaikan urusanmu dengan Orochimaru itu."

Naruto menghapus airmatanya dan memandang Orochimaru yang tampaknya sudah benar-benar kepayahan, "Kau benar—kita bicara nanti." Naruto maju dan menjajari Gaara, "Kau harus terima hukuman dariku karena sudah mempermainkan kami semua."

"Apapun itu—"

"BAIKLAAAAH—" Seru Naruto kencang, "Aku pergi dulu." Dia pun melesat menuju Orochimaru. Saat itu Sai menyusulnya, "Kau—"

"Jangan kira aku akan membiarkanmu bersenang-senang sendirian." Kata Sai dengan senyum bisnisnya yang tidak berubah.

Naruto nyengir, "50-50."

Gaara pun memandang 2 pemuda yang langsung menyerang Orochimaru itu. lalu perhatiannya teralih saat Kisame tersungkur di dekatnya, "…. Perlu bantuan?" Tawarnya.

"Heh!!" Kisame berdiri, "Kau masih belum dalam taraf untuk membantuku. Awasi saja Itachi—itu tugasmu 'kan?'

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu jadilah anak manis dan diam saja sampai kau rasa perlu untuk bergerak." Kisame pun segera meladeni Kabuto lagi.

Setelah itu Gaara menoleh ke belakang, dia melihat Sakura sedang mengobati Yamato yang terluka cukup parah dan Kakashi yang sudah _over limit _ karena memakai Sharingan terus menerus. Dia pun menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ya—" Jawab Sakura, "Tapi jantungku nyaris berhenti saat melihatmu kemarin dulu itu…. kenapa kau lakukan semua ini, Gaara?"

Gaara tidak langsung menjawab. Dia diam dan memandang Itachi yang masih adu Jutsu dengan adiknya, "…. Ada banyak alasan."

"—Ceritakanlah." Kata Kakashi yang bersandar pada sebatang pohon yang roboh, "Ku pikir kau buka tipe orang yang bisa melakukan hal semacam ini tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Didesak seperti itu—akhirnya Gaara pun membeberkan semua rahasia dibalik kehancuran klan Uchiha. Kenyataan yang disembunyikan Itachi selama ini dan menjadikannya sosok pembunuh berdarah dingin. 3 orang di hadapannya itu pun tampak terguncang mendengar cerita Gaara.

"—Jadi—sesungguhnya Itachi membunuh seluruh klan hanya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Sasuke? Tapi—kenapa harus kedua orang tuanya juga?" Kakashi memandang Itachi di kejauhan.

"Karena—Itachi-San marah pada ayah dan ibunya yang telah menipu Sasuke dengan mengatakan kalau mereka menyayanginya walau sebenarnya tega untuk menumbalkan anak kandung mereka sendiri. Begitupun dendamnya pada tetua klan Uchiha yang mencap Sasuke sebagai anggota klan yang terbuang hanya karena belum menguasai Sharingan di usai 5 tahun."

"Hanya karena alasan itu—klan Uchiha jadi…." Sakura tidak meneruskan ucapannya dan dia pun mulai menangis.

"Dari generasi ke generasi jumlah klan Uchiha memang semakin kecil. Rupanya mereka masih menganggap orang yang tidak menampakkan kepekaan mereka terhadap Sharingan sebagai pembawa sial." Kata Yamato. "Benar-benar tidak aku sangka. Klan Uchiha yang itu mampu berbuat keji terhadap keturunan mereka sendiri."

Gaara menunduk dan tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Saat itu dia mendengar teriakan Itachi. Seketika dia berbalik dan Gaara mematung saat melihat tangan Sasuke menembus pundak kanan Itachi. Segera dia melesat dari tempatnya dan menolong Itachi.

"Itachi-San!!" Gaara melepaskan Itachi dari Sasuke.

Itachi berdiri dengan bertumpu pada Gaara, "Sasuke benar-benar sudah menjadi milik Orochimaru." Itachi terbatuk dan lukanya mengeluarkan darah makin banyak.

Gaara melihat saat ini Sasuke dikuasai segel Joutai tingkat 3 dan membuatnya tidak terkontrol lagi.

"Jangan!!" Itachi mencegah Gaara yang hendak menyerang Sasuke, "Chakra milikmu tidak akan mampu menghentikannya, sekalipun kau ikat dia kuat-kuat dengan pasirmu."

"Kau tidak boleh menyerah sekarang—Ini kesempatanmu! Selamatkan dia!!"

"Aku tahu itu—tapi aku sudah sampai batasku." Itachi jatuh terduduk, "Ternyata—tidak semulus rencana yang aku bayangkan!"

Sasuke berjalan dengan angkuhnya menuju Itachi. Segel Joutai tampak di sekujur tubuh Sasuke. "Sekarang—aku tuntaskan hutang ini padamu—Niichan…." Ujarnya dengan nada mengejek. Saat itu Chidori sudah terbentuk di tangan kanannya.

Gaara berdiri di depan Itachi dan segera menghalangi Chidori dengan dinding pasirnya. Tapi seperti kata Itachi—Chakra miliknya saat ini belum terkontrol dengan baik sehingga tidak mampu menahan serangan Chidori. Tabrakan energi besar itu membuat Gaara terdesak dan akhirnya terpaksa melepaskan dinding pasir itu dan menerima Chidori dengan tubuhnya.

Tangan Sasuke merobek lengan Gaara. Seandainya Gaara tidak menghindar tepat waktu, mungkin lengannya itu sudah putus. Tubuh Gaara terdorong ke belakang oleh tenaga Sasuke. Untunglah saat itu Sakura menahannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura cemas, "Kau luka—Zettai Bogyou-mu?"

"—Aku sudah tidak memilikinya." Kata Gaara singkat, lalu dia mendorong Sakura menjauh saat Sasuke melesat ke arahnya dan menghunuskan pedangnya pada Gaara, untunglah Itachi sempat mengajarinya sedikit Taijutsu sehingga Gaara bisa menghindari luka yang lebih fatal.

"Menyerahlah—jangan halangi aku lagi atau kubunuh kau." Kata Sasuke yang memandang Gaara tajam dengan bola mata Sharingan-nya itu.

Gaara menahan bilah pedang itu dengan tangannya dan darah pun mengucur deras dari lukanya, "Aku—Telah salah menilaimu, Uchiha Sasuke. Ku pikir kau lawan yang tangguh, tapi kau tak lain hanyalah seorang pengecut yang berlindung di belakang orang lain. Aku kecewa—dan teman-temanmu pasti lebih kecewa lagi padamu."

"JANGAN BANYAK BICARA!!" Sasuke menarik kembali pedangnya dan menebaskannya lagi dengan cepat. saat itu Kakashi-lah yang menghadangnya, "Kau—" Desis Sasuke. Lalu dia membentuk Chidori lagi.

"Sudah ku katakan—aku tidak mengajarimu Chidori untuk hal seperti ini." Kata Kakashi. "Hentikan pertarungan tidak berguna ini!!" Kakashi membentuk In dengan cepat dan kemudian dia mengadu Chidori dengan Raikiri-nya.

"Tahan dia seperti itu!!" Itachi tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di belakang Kakashi, dia mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan dan memakai Amaterasu pada Sasuke…..

"Oodama Rasengan!!" Naruto menghantam tubuh Orochimaru telak dengan Rasengan miliknya. Orochimaru yang sudah tidak berdaya pun terhempas jauh terkena serangan itu. "MATI KAUUUU!!!" Naruto pun menyerang Orochimaru sekali lagi bersama Bunshin yang dia ciptakan. Namun saat itu Kabuto menghalanginya.

"Kau tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya lebih dari ini—Naruto-Kun." Kata Kabuto. "Orochimaru-Sama, kita pergi dari sini." Orochimaru tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat Kabuto membawanya pergi.

Naruto hendak mengejarnya tapi Sai menahan lengan Naruto, "Lepaskan aku!!" Naruto menepis tangan Sai.

"Kau boleh mengejarnya setelah urusan dengannya selesai." Sai menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang terkepung Gaara, Itachi dan Kakashi.

"A—apa-apaan mereka itu…." Naruto tersadar dan dia segera menuju ke tempat itu. "Ada apa ini?" Dia bertanya pada Gaara.

"Diam dan lihat saja—setelah ini—bawalah Sasuke kembali."

Naruto lalu melihat tetesan darah dari tangan Gaara, "—Luka itu!!"

"Jangan pedulikan aku—tugasmu ada di sana." Gaara memandang sosok Itachi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke, "Sentuhlah Itachi-San, dan bawa Sasuke pulang."

Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Gaara—tapi toh dia menuruti dan lalu menyentuh pundak Itachi. Saat itu cahaya putih membutakan matanya namun dalam setedik sekelilingnya menjadi gelap gulita.

Lalu Naruto mulai melihat kilasan kenangan yang berhamburan di sekelilingnya. Perlahan membentuk suatu urutan cerita yang terbalik alurnya dan akhirnya mengantarkan Naruto pada kisah lama yang terjadi pada klan Uchiha. Dari sanalah dia mengerti alasan kenapa Itachi memilih hidup sebagai pelarian—hanya agar Sasuke bertahan hidup dan mengejarnya. Tak terasa airmata pun menetes di pipi Naruto.

Setelah semuanya berlalu—Naruto melihat Sasuke berada di hadapannya, cukup jauh untuk membuat Naruto berlari menghampiri temannya itu. "Sasuke—" Dia mengulurkan tangannya, namun dia tidak bisa menyentuh Sasuke. Dan Naruto baru sadar kalau tubuh Sasuke tembus pandang. "Sasuke—"

Naruto tertegun begitu dia memandang wajah Sasuke. Wajah yang tadinya dingin dan penuh dendam kini dipenuhi kekalutan dan pertanyaan. Sasuke kembali seperti Sasuke yang Naruto kenal.

"—Sasuke…." Panggil Naruto, "Kau sudah lihat semuanya. Kau sadar 'kan? Semua ini akhirnya jadi sia-sia. Pembalasan dendammu pada kakakmu tidak berarti apa-apa lagi." Katanya.

Sasuke tidak merespon pada apapn yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Pulanglah Sasuke—Sakura-Chan…. Kami semua menunggumu pulang ke Konoha."

Saat itu barulah Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto. melihat senyum di wajah Naruto, perlahan sosok Sasuke yang transparan menjadi padat, "……. Aku—apa aku masih bisa kembali?" Sasuke tersenyum tertahan, "Kebodohan ini—Kenapa…. Kakak sama sekali tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya…. KENAPA DIA MENGHILANG DARI HADAPANKU?"

Naruto menyentuh kedua bahu Sasuke, "—Kau bisa tanyakan itu nanti padanya. Kita pulang—semua—kakakmu juga sudah menunggu." Naruto lalu menunjuk seberkas cahaya di kejauhan, "Konoha ada di sana. Rumahmu—rumah kita." Naruto berjalan mendahului Sasuke, "—Ayo."

Setelah terdiam sejenak—akhirnya Sasuke mengikuti langkah Naruto dan detik berikutnya dia sudah berada di pangkuan Sakura….

"Sasuke-Kun…." Sakura tidak kuasa menahan airmatanya saat Sasuke membuka matanya.

Sasuke duduk dan melihat sekelilingnya. Dia melihat Naruto dan Kakashi memandangnya. Tetap sama seperti mereka memandangnya dulu—sebagai teman.

"Syukurlah—akhirnya kau kembali." Kata Kakashi sambil mengacak rambut Sasuke.

"Kakashi—Sensei…. Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Selamat datang—Sasuke."

Sasuke kembali memandang wajah-wajah di sekelilingnya itu, dan sambil menunduk dia berkata, "—Aku pulang."

Sakura yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya langsung menangis sambil memeluk Sasuke erat. Sasuke pun membiarkan gadis yang dia tahu sejak dulu sangat memperhatikannya itu menangis di dadanya. Walau begitu—pertanyaan besar di benak Sasuke membuatnya mencari sosok kakaknya, dan dia menemukannya sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Sasuke lalu melepaskan Sakura dan berdiri. Lalu dia berjalan menuju ke arah Itachi, "—Sekarang…. Tolong jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan…. Kak."

Itachi memandang wajah Sasuke, lalu dia pun meminta semua untuk berkumpul dan menjelaskan semuanya————

"…. Maaf—aku merenggut ayah dan ibu dari sisimu." Itachi mengakhiri ceritanya seraya menundukkan kepala pada Sasuke, "Tapi kemarahanku saat itu tidak terbendung lagi—"

Akhirnya—setelah sekian tahun lamanya dada Sasuke terhimpit airmata yang membeku, kini perasaannya itu mencair dan Sasuke pun menemukan kembali cahaya yang hilang dari dirinya, "Aku—benar-benar sudah bertindak bodoh—sungguh, maafkan aku—dan terima kasih…."

"Akhirnya—_happy ending_." Kata Naruto puas sambil melihat Sasuke yang sedang memperbaiki waktunya yang hilang bersama kakaknya.

"—Sebelum Orochimaru dan Akatsuki di hentikan, semua tidak akan berakhir bahagia." Kata Gaara di sebelah Naruto.

"Hmm—aku tahu itu." Naruto terdiam. Setelah beberapa saat dia baru tersadar kalau dia belum mendengar alasan Gaara kenapa berpura-pura mati, "AAAHHH!!! AKU BELUM TAHU ALASANMU ADA DI DEKAT ITACHIII!!!" Teriak Naruto histeris sendiri.

Gaara memandang Naruto dengan kalem seperti biasa, "—Apa perlu aku jelaskan. Sudah pasti aku ada di dekatnya karena aku ingin membantunya."

"Tapi kenapa harus memainkan peran antagonis begitu? Kau bisa membuatku benar-benar mati jantungan tauuuuu!!!!" Kata Naruto dongkol. "Kau 'kan bisa katakan pada kami baik-baik."

"Dan kau pikir kau akan bertambah kuat kalau tahu Itachi ada di pihak yang sama denganmu?" Gaara memandang Naruto yang terdiam, "Lagipula kalau kita beramai-ramai menyerang Orochimaru, kesempatan seperti tadi tidak akan tercipta dengan begitu mudahnya."

"He—dia memikirkan sampai sejauh ini? Hebaaaat." Naruto memandang Itachi yang sepertinya wataknya sudah kembali menjadi Itachi yang '_baik'_.

"Tentu saja hebat—dia 'kan pemimpin pasukan Anbu dalam usianya yang ke-13." Sakura tiba-tiba nimbrung. "O iya Gaara—bagaimana dengan Temari-San dan Kankurou-San, apa mereka sudah tahu tentang keberadaanmu?"

"Ya—aku sudah mengirimkan surat sebelum aku pergi kemari dan meminta mereka menyusul ke Konoha. Sepertinya—Neesan akan marah besar padaku."

Naruto tertawa, "Tenang saja—kalau kau sampai masuk RS, aku akan rajin mengunjungimu." Katanya, "Lagipula ini 'kan memang salahmu." Naruto tertawa senang. Dia benar-benar lega melihat Gaara masih hidup. Mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya lenyap tak berbekas dan sekarang hatinya secerah mentari walau hari sudah malam. Dan agaknya bintang-bintang pun agak tersinggung dengan senyum Naruto yang bersinar mengalahkan temaramnya sang penguasa malam.



Keesokan harinya, mereka bersama-sama pulang ke Konoha. Perjalanan panjang itu terasa singkat dan mereka akhirnya tiba di gerbang Konoha. Dengan segera mereka menemui Tsunade, sang Hokage di ruang kerjanya. Tsunade tidak menyangka akan mendapat tamu yang berjubel di kantornya dalam sehari. Dia pun meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi. Setelah menerima laporan lengkapnya, Tsunade memandang Itachi yang dulu dia kenal sebagai anak yang tenang dan dewasa, rupanya kesan itu masih melekat dalam ingatan Tsunade.

"Baiklah—aku sudah paham garis besarnya. Sementara aku memproses apa yang akan terjadi pada kalian, Uchiha bersaudara—lebih baik beristirahatlah di RS. Kalian membuat kantorku bau darah." Tsunade mengibaskan tangannya, "Shizune—antar mereka, dan bilang pada tim medis agar tidak membocorkan hal ini. Jika ada yang melanggar, mereka yang akan jadi pasien di RS."

"Baik—Tsunade-Sama." Dan Shizune pun mengajak mereka ke RS seperti yang diinstruksikan Tsunade padanya. Di RS Shizune menyuruh Sasuke dan Itachi—yang paling kepayahan—beristirahat dan berbaring di tempat tidur. Dia juga mengobati luka Kisame.

"Kalian tenang saja disini—Tsunade-Sama pasti mencarikan jalan terbaik untuk kalian." Kata Shizune, "Aku permisi dulu, jika ada perkembangan, akan aku beritahu. Sakura-San, tolong jaga mereka."

"Baik." Kata Sakura, dan Shizune pun pergi. setelah itu, Yamato dan Sai pun undur diri dan meninggalkan RS, "Nah—sekarang kalian istirahatlah—aku jamin Tsunade Shisou tidak akan mengecewakan kita."

Semua yang ada di sana mengangguk setuju.

"Nah—" Sakura berkacak pinggang dan memandang Gaara tajam, "Sekarang giliranku memeriksamu. Sejak kemarin kau menolak karena selalu menyuruhku merawat Sasuke-Kun dan Itachi-San. Sudah sampai di sini—Duduk!!" Sakura menunjuk sofa yang kosong.

Itulah kali pertama Gaara tahu kenapa Naruto selalu takluk pada Sakura. Gaara pun menuruti dan duduk di tempat yang di tunjuk Sakura.

"Nyahahaha—Gaara juga takut dengan Sakura." Naruto terkikik dan duduk di dekat Gaara. "Wiiih—lukamu parah sekali." Kata Naruto begitu melihat luka lebar di lengan dan telapak tangan Gaara. "Sakit tidak?"

"Aduu—h, diamlah sedikit Naruto!" Sakura membersihkan luka Gaara yang masih mengeluarkan darah itu. "Ngomong-ngomong—Zettai Bogyou milikmu memang sudah tidak ada lagi?"

Pertanyaan dari Sakura itu membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu—kecuali Itachi dan Kisame yang hanya diam & saling pandang saja—melihat ke arah Gaara dengan penuh ingin tahu.

Gaara menyadari tatapan penuh selidik itu dan dia pun menjawab, "—Ya. Shukaku berhasil didapatkan oleh Akatsuki." Katanya singkat, tapi membuat semua yang belum tahu jadi terkejut.

"Jadi—kau bukan lagi seorang Jinchuuriki?' Tanya Naruto pelan, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

Kakashi mendekat pada Gaara, "Tapi—bukankah seharusnya Jinchuuriki yang Bijuu-nya terengut tidak akan bisa hidup lagi?"

"Kakashi Sensei kok bicara begitu?" Naruto memandang sebal pada Kakashi.

"Tapi itu memang benar. Setahuku—roh para Jinchuuriki itu berhubung dengan Bijuu yang ada di tubuh mereka. lalu—sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Gaara?" Tanya Sakura. "Atau mungkin—kalian berdua tahu sesuatu?" Dia menoleh pada Itachi dan Kisame.

Kedua orang itu menggeleng, "—Kami sendiri juga terkejut karenanya. " Kata Kisame, "Ku pikir bocah itu sudah mati. Makanya aku tidak begitu menghiraukan jasadnya dan malah membahas tentang rencana ini dengannya," Dia menunjuk Itachi.

Itachi memandang Gaara, "Mungkin semua ini terjadi karena keinginan hidup yang dimilikinya sangat besar sehingga dia mampu memutuskan hubungan jiwanya dengan Shukaku."

"—Keinginan hidup? Sebesar itu?" Sasuke ikut memandang Gaara.

Gaara memejamkan mata dan saat itu terlintaslah Suna dalam ingatannya. Desa yang selama 2 ½ tahun ini telah menjadi rumahnya yang seutuhnya. Suna yang memberikannya ketegaran dan juga kehangatan baginya, "—Tentu saja aku memiliki keinginan hidup yang besar." Gaara kembali membuka matanya, "Aku masih punya banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan. Untuk Suna—untuk kedua kakakku, untuk teman-teman dan untuk diriku sendiri. Dan aku tidak punya rencana untuk mati sekarang."

Naruto memandang Gaara dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca, lalu dia pun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Gaara, "—Kalau begitu—kau pasti panjang umur." Katanya.

Semua yang ada di sana tersenyum melihat adegan itu.

Akan tetapi suasana nyaman tadi hanya berlangsung sekejab mata saja. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan suara keras dan segera muncullah Temari yang wajahnya tampak bercampur aduk. Suasana jadi sepi seperti di kuburan saat Temari yang diikuti oleh Kankurou masuk ke ruangan itu dan menghampiri Gaara. Naruto dan Sakura dengan tanpa suara menjauh dari sana saat kakak beradik itu saling berpandangan.

Gaara hanya duduk diam sambil memandang wajah kedua kakaknya yang sepertinya memang sudah sangat marah. Tapi dia tidak berinisiatif untuk bicara duluan.

Temari memandang nyalang pada Gaara—pandangannya kabur karena airmata yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya, semua emosi berkumpul jadi satu di benak Temari saat melihat Gaara di depannya. Tiba-tiba saja Temari langsung menampar Gaara. Hal itu membuat semuanya menahan nafas, termasuk Kankurou yang tidak menyangka kalau Temari akan berbuat seperti itu.

"Dasar anak bodoh!!" Airmata pun tumpah di wajah Temari yang memerah. Setelah itu dia pun memeluk Gaara erat-erat, "Kenapa—kenapa kau lakukan ini semua pada kami?!" Temari menangis di bahu Gaara, "Kau selalu saja—bertindak semaumu sendiri. Seenaknya sendiri tanpa pernah membicarakan apapun pada kami. Setidaknya kau bisa 'kan datang pada kami sekedar mengatakan apa rencanamu. Kau nyaris membuat Suna terpuruk—kau tahu itu?!"

"Neesan sudahlah—" Kankurou menepuk pundak Temari, lalu dia memandang adik laki-lakinya itu, "—Kau juga. Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil." Katanya pada Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk dan membiarkan Temari terus memeluknya, "—Maaf—" Katanya lirih.



Setelah itu—seminggu telah berlalu dan hari ini Tsunade datang ke rumah sakit dan memberitakan sebuah kabar yang mengejutkan.

"—Begitulah. Setelah obrolan panjang bersama para tetua—akhirnya aku berhasil _meyakinkan_ mereka dan kami _memutuskan_ untuk menganggap masalah mu – Uchiha Itachi, dan kau – Uchiha Sasuke, hanyalah sebuah konflik yang terjadi dalam klan. Aku juga bisa _meyakinkan_ mereka untuk menghapuskan title Nukenin pada kalian berdua." Tsunade berkacak pinggang dengan bangga.

Tapi melihat itu—Naruto dan Sakura yakin kalau sebenarnya Tsunade pati _sedikit_ memaksakan kehendaknya pada para tetua itu dengan cara khasnya yang diketahui siapapun di Konoha ini. Karena itu mereka berdua tidak mau menyela.

"Tapi—apa benar semudah ini?" Tanya Itachi yang tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan keputusan seperti ini. Padahal dia sudah menyiapkan diri setidaknya untuk hukuman seumur hidup. Begitu pun dengan Sasuke yang tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

Tsunade memandang Itachi tajam, "Hoo—jadi kau meragukan kekuasannku sebagai Hokage, ya?!" Katanya datar. Lalu dia melangkah mendekat pada Itachi, "Bocah-bocah seperti kalian memang masih harus belajar cara menghormati orang tua, ya?!"

"Nenek-nenek." Desis Naruto sepelan mungkin. Namun sayang Tsunade masih bisa mendengarnya dan alhasil Naruto pun menerima hadiah _dekopin_ dari Tsunade yang membuatnya melayang menabrak dinding kamar itu dengan sukses. Dan tidak seorangpun yang berniat menolongnya.

"Aku juga sudah memberitahu seluruh lapisan shinobi tentang fakta ini. Mulai detik ini—kalian telah resmi dan tercatat kembali sebagai shinobi Konoha." Kata Tsunade.

Kedua bersaudara Uchiha itu saling berpandangan dan mereka sama-sama mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tsunade. Suka cita tampak di ruangan serba putih itu, Konoha telah mendapatkan kembali 2 jiwa yang sempat terpisah….

"Beginilah akhirnya—" Kata Kisame pada Itachi, "Semua sudah beres dan tidak ada artinya aku berada di sini."

Mendengar itu Itachi terkejut, "Kisame—kau benar-benar berniat untuk pergi?"

"Ya—aku tidak terbiasa berada di suasana macam Konoha ini." Ujar Kisame.

Tsunade memandang Nukenin dari Kiri Gakure itu, "Hoshigaki Kisame—sebenarnya aku bisa saja menurunkan perintah untuk menangkapmu disini. Tapi mengingat kau punya andil dalam membawa mereka kembali—aku bisa anggap kau ini 'bukan siapa-siapa'."

Kisame menyeringai, "Heh—aku tidak butuh bantuan macam itu." Katanya.

"Kisame-San. Apa rencanamu setelah ini? Kau tidak mungkin kembali ke Akatsuki setelah semua ini 'kan?" Tanya Gaara pada orang yang selama beberapa bulan ini menjadi temannya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun tentangku, bocah pasir." Kata Kisame, "Aku masih ingin berkelana dan menemukan orang kuat untuk aku ajak duel." Dia memandang Gaara, "Mungkin aku akan _mampir_ ke Suna untuk menantangmu."

Gaara tersenyum tipis mendengar itu, '"—Silahkan saja."

"Eee—h!! Tidak sebelum Gaara pulih sepenuhnya." Kata Temari.

Mendengar itu semua tertawa. Dan setelahnya—Kisame pun segera pergi dari Konoha setelah menginggalkan pesan kalau kelak dia akan kembali ke Konoha—entah sebagai teman, atau sebagai musuh. Tergantung _mood_ yang dia rasakan. Itachi dan Gaara sudah terbiasa dengan sifat angin-anginan yang dimiliki Kisame itu, lain dengan orang-orang lain yang tampaknya tidak bisa tersenyum dengan tulus. )

Keesokan harinya Itachi dan Sasuke sudah diizinkan untuk keluar dari RS dan mereka menempati apartemen yang dulu ditinggali Sasuke seorang diri. Selain itu—Gaara masih ditawan di Konoha untuk memulihkan luka-lukanya dan juga membiasakan dirinya untuk memakai Chakra miliknya sendiri. tentu saja itu sangat membuat Naruto 100 _happy-happy_.

"Berapa lama kau di Konoha?" Tanya Naruto saat mereka sedang ngobrol berdua di kedai ramen.

"—Aku tidak tahu. Hokage memintaku untuk tetap di sini sampai aku bisa aktif sebagai shinobi lagi."

"Memangnya kau belum bisa aktif sebagai shinobi? Kau 'kan tetap bisa menggunakan Jutsu-mu?"

"———Sebenarnya aku pun memaksa menggunakan Chakra. Itahi-San sudah bilang padaku kalau kemampuan mengontrol Chakra-ku sangat lemah dan aku butuh latihan dari dasar. Hokage juga bilang banyak ototku yang cidera akibat penggunakan Chakra yang tidak terkendali di pertarungan kemarin." Gaara menunduk memandang isi mangkuknya yang belum berkurang itu, "Tidak aku sangka—tanpa Shukaku aku jadi begini lemah." Katanya.

"Kau tidak lemah kok. Menurutku kau tetap saja sama kuatnya dengan kau yang dulu. Dan ku pikir—tidak ada yang salah dengan pengontrolan Chakra-mu." Naruto menghabiskan isi mangkuknya yang pertama dan memesan semangkuk lagi, "Lalu—Apa kau baik-baik saja sekarang?" Naruto memandang perban yang ada di telapak tangan Gaara.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Hmm—jadi mulai saat ini kau tidak memiliki Zettai Bogyou lagi, ya?! Kau harus jaga diri supaya tidak terluka parah. Kalau tidak—Temari-San pasti marah lagi nanti." Naruto menerima mangkuk keduanya dan langsung menyantap isinya.

Gaara mengangguk lalu dia pun memakan ramennya yang mulai dingin itu.

"—Ternyata kalian memang benar ada di sini."

Gaara dan Naruto menoleh saat mendengar suara Itachi dari belakang mereka.

"Hari masih sesiang ini tapi kalian sudah makan ramen." Kata Itachi.

"Sudah ku bilang kalau anak itu pasti ada di sini." Kata Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Itachi. Berjajar begitu—wajah mereka tampak mirip sekali.

"Wah—" seru Naruto tiba-tiba, "Kalian sudah memakai tanda Konoha, ya?!" Serunya senang saat melihat Itachi dan Sasuke memakai pelindung kepala berlambang Konoha di kening mereka. "Ehehehe—pantas sekali."

Itachi dan Sasuke saling berpandangan dan tersenyum.

"Hei hei—kalian mau makan ramen? Aku lagi baik hati nih, biar aku traktir." Kata Naruto.

"Tawaran yang menyenangkan." Itachi dan Sasuke pun duduk di kedai itu.

Naruto memesankan 2 porsi lagi untuk Sasuke dan Itachi. Dia senang karena bisa makan ramen bareng-bareng seperti ini. Siang itu—mereka menikmati ramen dengan saling bertukar cerita tentang apa saja. Tetapi Itachi-lah yang paling ingin tahu banyak tentang perkembangan adiknya dan dia bertanya penuh antusias pada Naruto. Naruto pun menjawab semua pertanyaan Itachi dengan memberi _sedikit_ tambahan yang membuat Sasuke membantah keras kata-kata Naruto.



"Neesan serius—?" Gaara tidak percaya pada apa yang diusulkan Temari padanya barusan.

"Ya—" Kata Temari tegas. "Aku sudah bicara dengan Kankurou dan kami setuju kalau kau harus tetap berada di Konoha sampai kondisimu benar-benar pulih. Dan kau harus meletakkan jabatan Kage-mu untuk sementara."

"Neesan benar—selama kau di sini, aku dan Temari akan mengambil alih kontrol Suna sehingga kau bisa konsentrasi dengan penyembuhanmu sendiri." Lanjut Kankurou."

"Aku—"

"Jangan membantah!!" Sela Temari, "Kali ini aku tidak mau kau menentang kata-kataku." Katanya sambil memandang Gaara dengan galak, "Pokoknya kau baru boleh kembali ke Suna setelah Hokage menyatakan kau sudah pulih total."

"Neesan—" Gaara tampak berharap kalau Temari akan merubah keputusannya.

"—Aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku! Anggap saja ini hukuman untukmu. Sesekali kau memang harus dikerasi."

Gaara memandang Kankurou, tapi yang bersangkutan malah bersikap sok tidak peduli. Dan Gaara pun terpaksa menyetujui usulan Temari itu walau dia sudah sangat ingin kembali ke Suna——

"Gyahahahaha—Jadi kau habis dimarahi Temari-San, ya?" Naruto tertawa geli, "Rasakan—'emang enak dimarahi?!"

Gaara memandang Naruto dengan pandangan sebal.

"Tapi tapiii—artinya Gaara bakal ada di Konoha terus ya? Sampai kapan?"

"—Tadi aku bicara dengan Hokage, katanya akan makan waktu sekitar 1 bulan untuk membiasakan diri menggunakan Chakra miikku sendiri."

"Hee—melatih Chakra itu bukan hal sepele lho. Kau harus melakukannya dengan benar—kalau salah, kau malah bisa cidera." Kata Naruto sok menggurui. "Nanti aku temani kamu berlatih deh. Jujur—aku juga ga pandai-pandai amat dalam mengontrol Chakra-ku. Yang paling jago itu Sakura-Chan, Bagaimana kalau kita ajak dia saja? Pasti lebih baik lagi, atau nanti aku minta tolong juga dengan Kakashi Sensei, atau Yamato Taichou." Naruto bicara seakan tidak mengenal titik dan koma. Gaara hanya mengerti beberapa dari kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto. "Bagaimana?'

Gaara diam sebentar—mencerna inti kata-kata Naruto, "—Maaf, aku sudah janji akan berlatih dengan Itachi-San. Lagipula selama 3 bulan terakhir aku pun sudah belajar padanya."

"Hmm—dengan Itachi-San, ya? Dia memang kuat sih—tapi—apa kau pikir dia itu tidak agak sedikit aneh?" suara Naruto tiba-tiba jadi pelan, "Aku paham alasannya yang ingin membuat Sasuke jadi lebih kuat, tapi—kenapa dia bisa berlaku kejam pada adiknya, bahkan sampai melukai Kakashi Sensei. Kenapa dia lebih memilih menjadi orang yang _jahat_?"

Gaara memandang awan yang berarak di langit Konoha, "—Aku tidak tahu pasti alasannya. Yang jelas, Itachi-San berusaha sebisa mungkin agar hanya dia yang menanggung dosa masa lalu itu."

Naruto tersenyum dan memandang Gaara, "Seperti kau dulu 'kan?"

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Ya—mirip sekali sepertimu dulu. Kau bersikap bagaikan pembunuh berdarah dingin yang haus darah hanya karena kau ingin menjauhkan kedua kakakmu dari jangkauan Shukaku 'kan? Kau yang dulu belum bisa menguasai Shukaku sepenuhnya—Bijuu itu bisa mengamuk dan membunuh siapapun yang ada di dekatmu 'kan? Karena itu kau memilih untuk menjauh tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada kedua orang kakakmu untuk mendekatimu."

Gaara tidak menjawab apapun, dia tetap diam dan kembali memandang langit di atas sana.

Naruto tersenyum puas, "Kalau kau diam—artinya aku benar." Dia lalu membaringkan diri di rumput tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu, "Hiyaaaa—langitnya cerah banget." Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, "Rasanya seperti bisa menjangkau langit dengan tangan ini."

Gaara ikut merebahkan diri di rumput itu, langit membentang luas sejauh pandangannya. Tapi menurutku—kalau begini, keberadaan manusia itu terasa kecil sekali. Dunia begitu luas—" Gaara memejamkan mata dan menikmati hembusan angin.

"Hmm—Kau benar—Dunia ini begitu luas." Naruto ikut memjamkan mata. Rasanya damaiiii sekali. Udara yang sejuk—suasana yang santai—terlebih lagi, ada Gaara di dekatnya. Naruto tidak berani meminta lebih dari ini.

"Heiii—Kenapa kalian tiduran disini?" Naruto dan Gaara membuka mata dan melihat Sakura di atas mereka, "Dasar—kami cari-cari ternyata kalian ada di sini."

Dua pemuda sebaya itu sama-sama duduk dan melihat di belakang Sakura ada Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Ada apa mencari kami, Sakura-Chan?"

"Tsunade Shisou memintaku untuk menemani kalian latihan. Selain itu aku juga bisa jadi petugas P3K." Kata Sakura.

"'Kalian'? Memang siapa saja yang akan berlatih. Bukankah cuma Gaara dan Itachi-San?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Sasuke-Kun juga akan latihan untuk mengontrol Joutai dari Orochimaru itu. biarpun Kakashi Sensei sudah memberinya segel pelindung, tetap saja Joutai itu bisa lepas sewaktu-waktu."

"Hee—jadi 'gitu. Asik dong bisa latihan bareng-bareng." Naruto melompat berdiri dengan semangat, "Ayo, Gaara—kita mulai latihannya." Naruto mengulurkan tangan pada Gaara.

Gaara menyambut uluran tangan itu, "Ya—semakin cepat aku menguasai Chakra-ku—semakin cepat aku kembali ke Suna." Gaara membersihkan rumput di rambut dan di pakaiannya.

"Ya ya—terserah deh." Kata Naruto, dan setelahnya mereka pun mulai berlatih di bukit kecil yang dipenuhi pepohonan itu….

"Kalian akan kembali ke Suna sekarang?" Gaara terkejut mendengar itu dari Kankurou.

"Ya—Kami sudah terlalu lama ada disini. Kalau tidak segera kembali, tetua Suna pasti ngamuk." Kata Kankurou yang menyusul Gaara di tempat latihan bersama Temari.

"Karena itu—kau harus segera pulih dan menyusul kami pulang." Kata Temari, "Percayakan Suna pada kami dan kau berlatihlah dengan tenang disini."

"Neesan—Aniki."

Temari menghapus peluh di kening Gaara, "Baik-baik di Konoha, ya. Lepaskan bebanmu sebagai Kazekage sejenak. Soalnya saat kau pulang—kau tidak akan bisa menghindari omelan tetua yang panjang itu."

"Jangan terlalu memaksa ingin segera selesai. Santai saja dan anggap ini sebagai liburanmu yang terakhir." Sahut Kankurou.

"Nah—kami pulang dulu, ya! Sampai jumpa di Suna." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Temari dan Kankurou pun meninggalkan area berlatih Gaara.

Saat itu Naruto menghampirinya, "—Mereka sudah pulang?" Naruto melihat sosok Temari dan Kankurou yang menjauh, "Tenang saja—tidak usah merasa kesepian, aku—teman-teman juga akan selalu menemanimu di sini." Kata Naruto.

"—Aku tahu itu." Ujar Gaara, "Sudah!! Sekarang giliranmu untuk menemaniku _sparing_."

"OK deh—serahkan padaku." Seru Naruto dengan semangat. Dan dia pun menemani Gaara berlatih selama kurang lebih 2 jam. Setelahnya dia meminta _time-out_ untuk istirahat, "Aku cape' banget! Kita istirahat 'bentar ya?!!" Pinta Naruto melas.

"—Baiklah." Gaara menyanggupi.

"Aku ambil air sebentar—kau tunggu saja di bawah pohon!!" Naruto berlari ke arah sungai sambil membawa wadah airnya.

Gaara lalu mencari tempat duduk yang enak. Dia pun lalu melihat Itachi sedang duduk sendiri di bawah sebuah pohon sambil membaca, Gaara pun menghampirinya.

"Sendiri saja?"

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku, "Oh—kau sudah selesai latihan?"

"Hanya istirahat sebentar." Gaara duduk di sebelah Itachi, "Mana Sasuke?"

"Dia aku suruh berlatih sendiri di sana." Itachi menunjuk ke arah belakangnya.

Gaara melihat Sasuke sedang latihan ditemani oleh Sakura. "Sepertinya serius sekali."

Saat itu Itachi baru sadar kalau sejak tadi Gaara memijit lengannya berkali-kali, "—Tanganmu sakit lagi?"

"Ah—" Gaara kembali memandang Itachi, "Sedikit."

"Ternyata kau ini bisa _panas_ juga. Aku pikir kau ini orang yang kalem dan tidak tergesa-gesa dalam bertindak." Kata Itachi.

"Aku tidak tergesa-gesa."

Itachi meraih tangan Gaara dan memeriksanya, "Ototmu luka lagi—kau terlalu cepat mengeluarkan Chakra dalam jumlah besar. Sebaiknya kau memang mulai dari dasar."

"—Aku sudah belajar dasarnya darimu."

"Itu tidak cukup. Lagipula—saat bertarung kau sama sekali tidak menghiraukan dasar yang aku ajarkan 'kan? Kau memakai Chakra seolah Shukaku masih ada dalam dirimu. Itu membebani tubuhmu."

"—Ya."

Mendengar itu Itachi menghela nafas, "Hhh—seandainya Sasuke bisa sepertimu. Dia itu keras kepala sekali kalau aku bilang dia harus berlatih Chakra dari awal lagi." Dia memandang Sasuke, "Padahal Joutai juga berpengaruh pada Chakra."

"Dia yang ku kenal memang seperti itu sifatnya. Keras dan dingin. Seperti balok es."

"–——Dia memang seperti itu ya. Tapi omong-omong, hubungan kalian itu apa sih?" Tanya Itachi.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, "Adikmu itu—orang pertama yang berhasil menembus Zettai Bogyou dan melukaiku. Selain itu—dia aku anggap orang yang sangat ingin aku lawan pada ujian Chuunin 3 tahun yang lalu."

Itachi tertawa pelan, "Memang hubungan yang khas kalian." Lalu dia melepaskan tangan Gaara, "Sudah tidak apa-apa. Hari ini sudahi latihanmu! Kalau tidak kau akan makin lama untuk bisa kembali ke Suna."

Gaara hanya mengangguk. Tepat saat itu Naruto kembali sambil membawa wadah airnya yang sudah terisi penuh.

"Ini airmu." Dia memberikannya pada Gaara, "Kenapa kalian serius begitu?" Tanyanya heran.

"—Bukan urusanmu." Kata Gaara cuek.

"Yee—kamu selalu 'gitu lho. Setiap aku tanya pasti judes." Naruto duduk bersila di depan Gaara dan meneguk airnya.

Itachi memandang pemuda ceria di depannya itu. Senyum lembut terlintas di wajah Itachi, "Kalian berdua ini—beda sifat tapi akrab sekali, ya?!"

"Eh—Kami benar terlihat akrab?" Naruto memandang Itachi penuh harap. "Ga' bohong?"

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Naruto tertawa, "Senangnya—kau dengar?" Dia memandang Gaara. "Kau kenapa? Bengong begitu?" Dia heran melihat Gaara yang tidak berkomentar apa-apa. "Gaa—ra…." Naruto mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Gaara yang bengong itu.

Barulah Gaara tersadar, "—Apa?"

Naruto langsung merengut, "Kau ini kok malah kaya Shikamaru, sih? Bengong aja. Kenapa?"

"—Tidak."

"Hmm—" Gumam Naruto, dia sudah paham benar tentang apa yang dipikirkan Gaara, "Ya sudah—aku ke tempat Sasuke dan Sakura-Chan, ya? Kamu istirahat saja di sini." Naruto berdiri dan segera berlari ke tempat Sasuke berlatih.

"Anak itu—punya stamina yang luar biasa ya?!!" Kata Itachi.

"Memang begitulah dia. Selalu ribut tidak peduli kapan dan di mana." Gaara menyandarkan diri di batang pohon tempatnya berlindung dari panasnya matahari.

"Kalau kau lelah, tidurlah—Setelah mereka selesai akan aku bangunkan." Kata Itachi.

Tak bersuara—Gaara pun memejamkan matanya. Entah sejak kapan—dia sudah menganggap Itachi sebagai kakaknya sendiri, dia merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya seperti saat dia bersama Temari dan Kankurou. Udara yang sejuk mrembuat Gaara tidak mampu menahan kantuknya dan tak lama dia pun terlelap.

Itachi kembali membuka buku di pangkuannya dan kembali membaca. Baru habis beberapa halaman, Itachi terhenti lagi saat kepala Gaara tiba-tiba bersandar di pundaknya. Melihat itu dia tersenyum, "—Seperti punya adik lagi." Katanya pelan. Dan Itachi pun membiarkan Gaara tetap seperti itu.

"Lho—Gaara kok tidur, sih?" Naruto muncul lagi di tempat itu. Kali ini dengan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Biarkan saja." Itachi menutup lagi bukunya, "Kalian sudah selesai latihan?"

"Sudah." Jawab Sasuke, "Bocah bodoh ini malah mengajak kami memancing."

"'Kan enak—lagi pula siang ini tidak begitu panas. Kalau dapat ikan, bisa langsung dibakar."

"Bilang saja kalau kau lapar." Sahut Sakura sambil menahan tawa. Wajah Naruto jadi merah padam karenanya. "Itachi-San tidak mau ikut memancing?" Tawar Sakura.

"Tidak usah—lagipula…. Dia seperti ini sih. Aku kasihan kalau dia bangun." Itachi menolak dengan halus sambil melirik pada Gaara yang tampaknya tidak terusik kehebohan di sekitarnya.

Naruto nyengir melihat wajah tidur Gaara, "Hihihi—kalau begini dia kelihatan imut, ya? Kalau bangun aja, tingkahnya sok dewasa, padahal dia juga punya sisi kekanakan begini." Naruto berjongkok di depan Gaara dan menyentuh pipi temannya itu dengan jari telunjuk.

"Hei hei—jangan begitu, Naruto." Cegah Sakura sambil membungkuk, menyamakan posisi wajahnya dengan Naruto. Saat itu dia terkejut melihat ekspresi muka Naruto yang tampak senang, "Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Sekarang—dia tidak perlu terusik mimpi buruk lagi." Kata Naruto.

Saat itu Sakura pun ikut tersenyum, dia paham benar kalau Naruto-lah yang paling mengerti Gaara, "Syukurlah kalau begitu." Kata Sakura, "Nah—ayo mancing. Aku sudah lapar nih." Dia menarik tangan Naruto, menyuruhnya berdiri.

"OK!! Kita tangkap ikan yang besar." Naruto kembali bersemangat, "Itachi-San, aku titip Gaara, ya?!"

Itachi tersenyum, "Iya iya—sudah, pergilah memancing."

Lalu ketiga remaja itu pun meninggalkan Itachi dan segera memancing dengan peralatan yang ternyata sudah disiapkan oleh Naruto di tepi sungai (-.-") Itachi memandang Sasuke yang sudah bisa ceria lagi dan kelihatannya sudah bisa sedikit melupakan apa yang terjadi di masa lalunya.

"—Semua ini karenamu." Kata Itachi pada Gaara walau tahu Gaara tidak mungkin mendengarnya sekarang, "Keberadaanmu di dekatku—entah kenapa seperti menjadi tambahan keberanian padaku." Itachi memandang Gaara dengan sorot mata lembut, "Terima kasih padamu—aku serasa mempunyai banyak adik saat ini. Dan aku berjanji padamu yang telah mengajariku pentingnya sebuah keluarga—aku akan menjaga harta yang paling berharga dalam hidupku ini—"

Itachi mengulum senyum melihat Gaara yang sangat pulas. Lalu Itachi pun membiarkan Gaara dan dia memandang 3 remaja sebaya yang asik bercanda di tepi sungai. Sampai beberapa waktu yang lalu, Itachi sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dia akan bisa menikmati suasana seperti ini.

———————

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri di depan pohon tempat Itachi dan Gaara. Mereka bengong melihat Itachi juga ikut-ikutan tidur.

"Sepertinya mereka lelah—biarkan saja." Kata Sakura.

"Kalau begini jadi tidak jelas Itachi-San itu kakaknya siapa." Naruto berkacak pinggang, "Gimana kalau kau begitu juga—Sasuke-Kun." Naruto mendendangkan suaranya.

BLETAK!! Sasuke memukul belakang kepala Naruto sampai pemuda itu jongkok dan cuma bisa meringis kesakitan karena dia tidak berani teriak, "Lihat dulu dengan siapa kalian bicara!" Sasuke berbalik dan menuju ke api unggun yang mereka buat untuk membakar ikan.

"Hei Naruto—" Sakura menepuk punggung Naruto, "Jangan menggodanya seperti itu. nanti kalau dia marah bisa gawat."

"Ah—tidak apa-apa." Naruto berdiri, "Biar dia cemberut begitu—bagiku Sasuke kelihatan senang kok." Naruto nyengir pada Sakura, "Ayo—nanti ikannya gosong." Naruto mengajak gadis itu untuk mengikuti Sasuke. Dia berlari duluan dan merangkulkan tangannya di leher Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum melihatnya. Walau tampak tidak akrab seperti itu—Sakura tahu kalau 2 orang itu benar-benar adalah sahabat sejati. Dan Sakura senang—dia bisa ada diantara 2 pemuda yang luar biasa itu. Lalu Sakura menoleh pada Gaara dan Itachi, "—Terima kasih pada kalian berdua. Ku harap setelah ini semua akan baik-baik saja." Katanya.

"Oooooiiii—Sakura-Chan!!"

Sakura menoleh dan melihat Naruto melambai padanya dan Sasuke berdiri di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo cepat—" Panggil Naruto sekali lagi.

"Aku datang—" Sakura pun menyusul kedua rekannya itu.

Ketiga remaja sebaya itu pun lalu menikmati waktu mereka sendiri dan membiarkan 2 orang lainnya damai dalam tidur nyenyak. Masing-masing dari mereka mendapatkan kembali kehangatan yang dulu sempat hilang, dan kali ini mereka bersumpah tidak akan menyiakan apa yang telah mereka miliki saat ini.

Di sela canda tawanya—Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk melihat Gaara dan Itachi yang seakan ada di dimensi yang lain. Naruto tersenyum lembut melihat 2 orang yang telah melewati jalan hidup yang berliku dan penuh kepahitan itu, kini bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa mengkhawatirkan apapun.

Naruto berencana untuk menjadikan Konoha sebagai rumah terindah bagi mereka. Ya—mungkin tidak mutlak untuk Gaara yang merupakan Kazekage di negeri sebrang, tapi setidaknya Naruto ingin menjadikan Konoha sebagai tempat dimana Gaara bisa melepaskan segala kepenatannya. Karenanya Naruto memperkuat tekadnya agar kelak dia bisa menjadi seorang shinobi yang bisa dibanggakan oleh Konoha.

"_Jika aku bersama teman-teman_–——_ku rasa tidak ada hal yang mustahil_." Begitulah yang ada di benak Naruto. Setelahnya dia pun kembali menikmati sisa hari yang sangat menyenangkan itu….

34


End file.
